


The Gift That Keeps On Giving

by AFey



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFey/pseuds/AFey
Summary: What do you get the woman who has everything?





	The Gift That Keeps On Giving

**Author's Note:**

> A part of this story may seem familiar. Ages ago I posted a short fic but, for various reasons, took it down to tweak. Consider this the tweaked version. :)

Andy Sachs has faced many challenges in her relatively short life. Parental expectations, the stresses of academia, and the pressure of working for the most demanding woman in publishing have all honed her ability to succeed more often than not. Unfortunately, none of that experience is particularly useful as she contemplates gift ideas for someone very special. What on earth do you buy the woman who has everything?

Alas, the woman in question is proving completely unhelpful when it comes to providing clues. Andy is fairly sure Miranda’s well aware of her intentions and is being deliberately evasive. Case in point: a week ago Andy had nonchalantly broached the subject. An exercise which proved rather fruitless.

_Standing beside their bed, attired only in designer lingerie, Andy glanced down at Miranda and asked, “If you could have anything in the world, what would you wish for?”_

_“World peace,” Miranda replied in a flippant tone, flipping through the Book positioned in her lap._

_“I’m serious,” Andy said, trying hard to sound casual._

_“Andrea,” Miranda responded, gracing her with a fond look, “I already have everyone and anything I could possibly want in life.” A rare mischievous smile followed. “Although, I believe Irv being rendered impotent both inside and outside the boardroom would be a rather amusing development.”_

_“Ugh,” Andy groaned with a dramatic shudder. “Forget I asked.”_

_Miranda smiled and reached for Andy’s hand. “Enough chatter, let’s concentrate on the important things in life.”_

_“Such as?”_

_“You naked, darling.”_

******

The twins, for all their supposed sneakiness, have proven to be dismal failures when it comes to acquiring the necessary information. Not that Andy should have expected anything different. Miranda is cunning and strategic, known for her ability to topple powerful adversaries with barely any effort. On the other hand, Caroline and Cassidy are mere pretenders to any of their mother’s titles and are most definitely years away from developing world-class powers in subtlety.

_“You shouldn’t worry about getting her a gift,” Cassidy said matter-of-factly._

_“Yeah,” Caroline chimed in, an eyebrow raised in a rather accurate imitation of her mother. “Apparently you need to save money for that laptop you insist on buying.”_

_“Anything else?” Andy asked, without any hope of receiving good news._

_“Yes,” they said in unison. Silent communication between the two followed and then Cassidy added, “She said, ‘tell Andrea to leave our daughters out of such haphazard subterfuge’.”_

_“I thought you were going to be subtle,” Andy said with a groan, though she was always heartened by her inclusion in the Priestly clan._

_“We were totally subtle!” Caroline huffed before crossing her arms._

_“Okay, okay,” Andy replied, not wanting to get either girl offside. At their age the twins were prone to sudden mood changes and Andy was keen for them to remain on side._

_“What will you do now?” Cassidy asked._

_“I have no idea,” Andy sighed, wondering if she were destined to fail in a most spectacular way._

******

A week before Miranda’s birthday, Andy stumbles upon the solution to her dilemma without even trying. A casual, post-coital conversation in bed evolves into a rather in-depth discussion of their sexual fantasies and this pleasant diversion is her salvation.

_”You know, we really could make that happen some time,” she said, tracing her fingertips along Miranda’s right arm. In the past, Miranda had been surprisingly reluctant to open up about her fantasies so Andy was well aware of the privilege she’d been granted._

_Miranda frowned and replied, “Actually, I think we’ve missed our chance.”_

_“Nope,” Andy declared, pausing her fingers’ movements and gazing directly at Miranda. “Totally possible. We’ll just need to use our imaginations.”_

_A skeptical look from Miranda elicited more than a tinge of nervousness, but Andy continued, adopting an air of confidence. “Role play. Anything’s possible with role play.”_

_Miranda glanced away for several moments, her face impassive. It was just enough time for Andy to pray that the bed would open up and swallow her whole - as if **the** Miranda Priestly would be interested in anything like that._

_“Hmm,” Miranda said, re-establishing eye contact. “I suspect I‘d be rather successful in that role.”_

_Andy rolled her eyes at her lover’s self-satisfied smile. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure you’d nail it.”_

******

By the time Andy’s able to deliver her unique gift, it’s three days after Miranda’s birthday. Her other gift, the one that was twin-friendly, had been well received by all the Priestley's, and the framed photographs of the four of them - all candid shots - now hang in Miranda’s study. As Andy gazes at the photographs, she feels both comfort and delight at their presence, a tangible sign that she is accepted and welcome in a space that once brought her stress and anxiety.

Shrugging off the past, she walks across the room and sits down in the chair in front of Miranda’s desk, her short, black Chanel skirt riding high on her thighs as she crosses her legs. “I’m not sure how to begin,” she admits. For all her enthusiasm, Andy hasn’t indulged in much role play herself and has spent most of her time imagining the main event, not the introduction. She clings to the knowledge that when she proposed the idea, Miranda seemed very keen to try out the scenario. Well aware that this will be Miranda’s first such experience, Andy can only hope that it is not a disappointment.

“Yes, it does feel rather manufactured, doesn’t it,” Miranda says in what is clearly a statement, not a question.

Andy picks up a pen and notepad from the desk. “That’s true. And you can’t draw on real life experience. After all, you waited two whole days after I left Runway before you fucked me in your foyer.”

“Precisely,” Miranda says. Both of them know that this particular fantasy has everything to do with Andy’s past tenure as Miranda’s assistant. “Maybe you could say something to...umm...start us off.”

Andy smiles fondly at her lover’s uncharacteristic hesitation and she suddenly knows exactly what to say to create the desired atmosphere.

“Yes, Miranda,” she murmurs in her best display of obedience, hoping her eyes convey both innocence and hunger.

She watches with interest as Miranda closes her eyes for several moments before summoning her distinctive La Priestly glare.

“Tell Grace that I’m not going to approve the model she sent for the Christmas layout. I asked for sweet, lean and smiling. She sent me mean, paunchy and grumpy.”

Focusing on the notepad in her lap, Andy pretends to write down the details.

“Call Ava and inform her that no, for the tenth time, no. I do not want Nut and Cheese Gougères. I want Blue Crab Beignets.”

Andy grins as she realises Miranda is drawing on a recent frustration she’s had with her new caterer.

“Something funny?” Miranda asks in a familiar icy tone.

When Andy looks up she notices the pursed lips, but also spots the glint of amusement in her girlfriend’s eyes.

“N- no, no,” she pretends to stammer. “It’s just that both those dishes sound pretty interchangeable to me. I’m still learning about this...stuff.”

“Oh, I see,” Miranda says as she draws herself up to her full height. “You think this has nothing to do with you. You go to an event and you pluck, oh, I don’t know, Gravlax from a serving tray. But what you don’t know is that...”

Andy gazes with appreciation as Miranda reels off a spontaneous monologue about high cuisine and its impact on contemporary foodie culture. She has even more appreciation for how Miranda looks while she moves around the room. Her ass in fitted Bill Blass pinstripe pants has Andy licking her lips and the hint of cleavage provided by the plunging neckline of Miranda’s white, wraparound blouse is mesmerising.

“Andrea, are you listening to me?” Miranda asks in what sounds like an attempt at exasperation. The sight of her erect nipples reassures Andy that they are both ready for the next step.

“Not really,” she says offhandedly, rising from her chair and placing the notepad and pen back on the desk. Her eyes focused on Miranda, Andy unbuttons her skirt. When Miranda bites her lip, Andy lowers the zipper and pushes the skirt down her thighs. Taking the improvisation further she adds, “And I thought all this talk about food might be making you hungry.”

As she sits back in her chair and removes the skirt completely, Andy triumphantly notes Miranda’s surprise.

“You’re not wearing any underwear,” Miranda whispers.

“Well, you’re a busy woman,” Andy says, further embracing the experiencing. “I didn’t want you to have to work too hard for your supper.”

Andy watches in delight as Miranda saunters towards her and then gracefully sinks to her knees.

“Always anticipating my needs,” Miranda says, placing her hands on Andy’s thighs and pushing them apart. “There’s a reason you were my favourite assistant.” She puts Andy’s legs over her shoulders and the conversation momentarily ceases. Soon, though, the dirty talk begins.

“Fuck,” Andy moans as Miranda’s tongue slowly moves along her folds. “I love it when you go down on me.” She rests her hands gently on Miranda’s head, slowly stroking her fingers through soft, silver hair.

When Miranda’s tongue starts circling her clit and two fingers are pushed gently inside her, Andy groans appreciatively,“Oh, God.” Pressing her heels into Miranda’s back, she releases a sigh of pleasure when she feels Miranda’s tongue change tempo.

“Don’t stop...don’t stop...” she gasps as Miranda’s fingers reach a perfect rhythm, bringing Andy closer and closer to orgasm. “Don’t you fucking stop,” she growls moments later when those insistent fingers are removed and instead, warm hands are placed firmly on Andy’s hips.

Entwining her fingers in Miranda’s hair, she groans loudly, “Yes...yes,” and then pushes herself against the warm and demanding tongue that remains fixated on her clit. A few minutes later, Andy’s presses her thighs against Miranda’s head and out of habit, covers her mouth to muffle her shout of ecstasy. When her orgasm subsides, Andy collapses in the chair, lost for words.

“Fuck,” she says quietly, once her breathing returns to normal. Miranda looks at her, satisfication gleaming in her eyes, lips glistening with Andy’s arousal.

“Do you need time to recover, or are you ready to anticipate more of my needs?” Miranda purrs, a feral look in her eyes. She watches intently as Miranda, still on her knees, licks her lips. Full of love, Andy reaches down and pulls Miranda into a gentle  kiss.

When they part, Andy gives her a salacious smile. “I’m ready and willing.”

“Is that so, darling,” Miranda murmurs with interest.

“Yes,” she says, “I’ve been doing some research and have some ideas.”

“Mmm, initiative,” Miranda says, before kissing Andy again. “That’s what I like to see.”


End file.
